So to Speak
by Nova Strike
Summary: Sometime after the events of Kattelox, someone ventures into Main Gate... Meanwhile, one Digger's life is going topsy Turver. (Being rewritten for your enjoyment and so that there are no plotholes.)
1. Noone ever listens, do they?

A/N: With the start of the fanfic "Twin Coin" (Or "Andromeda" in my mind. x_o) I realized that STS would be full of plotholes. So, I'm re-writing it with a tasty new creame flavor to fit in with the new 'fic, and so it's less crappy. TWO FER ONE! Ow. *Pelted with tomatos*  
  
So to Speak  
  
Chapter 1: Noone ever listens, do they?  
  
The girl halted before a green forest, lush and alive. Her red eyes glinted as the unit that consisted of Machines and Humans stopped behind her, pondering the cause of stopping. The girl, who looked like a human herself, ran a hand through her yellowed blonde hair, nearly disturbing the black bandanna. Her black dress, lined with silver, fit snugly over her medium sized frame; her brown gloves, also silver lined, were fingerless.  
Her black knee high boots were of a soft material. Her eyes gleamed; she heard something. And it was decidely not friendly. Although rather skilled, she wasn't of the fighter class; she was a beaurocratic unit, level one. It didn't stop her though, she'd been trained by a former class 2 Purifier unit who, at one time, had all the makings of Class 1. And not yet had she been caught for breaking regulations, primarily because she had a sense of what was going on, and partly because she'd learned to be a sneaky little bitch at an early age..  
"Shh. Something's here." She whispered. The brush parted reveiling a young man with aquamarine hair, worn in the latest punk style. Blue eyes bore mockingly at the group as her growled. He was in what looked like home made red armoring. The girl faceplanted.  
"So, now people are making their own armor from tin cans!?" She guessed. The boy looked at her with hatred.  
"Shut up!" The boy delivered a solid blast from a laser assault rifle, obviously stolen, at her. She was sent flying, and landed, head first, and was stilled. The rest was an utter bloodbath.  
  
Sunlight crept into the shop's bedroom window, waking the slumbering owner. She sat up, blinking her eyes. She was a Digger, and quite the popular one. However, she used her findings to run her Junk Shop, located on Sylph Island. Yawning, she dressed, and glanced toward her armory room.  
"Andromeda," She said to herself, "You better hope whatever you have in there is FRIENDLY!" Andromeda headed into the room, glancing at an inactive Reaverbot. She'd found it, apparently brand new, during a dig. It was currently deactivated, but had a kind of exotic beauty to it. It seemed like a bird, and was a shimmery white. The translucent red eyes added effect, and she just knew it wasn't a normal unit. Andromeda approached the creature, and brushed a hand against it.  
At this moment, it's red eyes lit up and it made a kind of startled chirping sound. Andromeda jumped back as the creature shifted so it stared straight at her. Glancing, it nudged it's beak against her once or twice before the chirping sounds became a mettalic purring. Andromeda blinked then stroked the creature. It seemed pleased; when she pulled her hand away it nuzzled for more. Andromeda laughed.  
"Your nothing more then a baby, huh?" Andromeda smiled. It nodded, churring. Andromeda laughed.  
"I suppose you need a name. How about Ryou?" She smiled. It looked thoughtful then nodded approval.  
"Ryou!" It cried out. Andromeda laughed again.  
"You CAN speak? Or atleast learn how. Great!" Andromeda smiled. Ryou just shifted and nuzzled for more attention.  
  
Halfway across the world, a girl crept into the Main Gate. After several weeks of cleaning, it had been declared safe to enter, but for 'A' class liscensed Diggers. The girl, however, needed no liscense. She knew every route in. Creeping through the gate,  
her blue hair, tied in a ponytail, lay on her back, shimmering slightly in the dim light. Her white and black armor made no sound. It wasn't merely for show however. It was used, almost every time she encountered hostile units. The only decor was a red crescent moon on the neck. Her green eyes darted back and forth before she stepped through and entered a large chamber. The computer in there ran, at an almost noiseless state. Despite the main refractor being gone, the woman had been able to find a temporary replacement. The air was chilly; she wasn't alone.  
Something, else was there; and, occasionally a part on the girl would feel much colder, as if she were being poked and prodded. She wasn't bothered. She was a Purifier unit, class level three. Sure, she wasn't powerful like some, but she did well, and it was mentioned she would be promoted in rank any day. The breif chills got more intense until she responded.  
"I've barely returned from patrols. No rudeness intended, but poking and prodding will not make my work in a field not covered in my basic programming designs will not be of any assistance." She said, slightly exasperated, although her tone carried no emotion. After a few moments, she spoke again. "The download is currently at 89%. Estimated time until completion: 1 hour, 10 minutes, 53 seconds." She was devoid of feeling, focused only on her task. Atleast, that's how it seemed. A gripping cold claimed her chin, and she was somehow forced to stare forward. Finally, an apparition, another unit of higher class called a Beaurocratic unit, materialized, staring her hard in the eyes.  
Purple hair came down to it's waist; it hovered, in white trimmed with black as red patterns like a computer went 'round it's body. It's right arm hovered by it's side. It's left held the girl's face softly so she looked him in his eyes. He smiled, but it was a mournful, longing smile.  
"You are behaving irrationally for a beaurocratic unit." She snorted, trying to shove it's hand off. "Any type of familiarity would be improper for a unit of my class." The apparition let go of her face slowly. It would, normally, unnerve anyone. It actually always smiled. But it was a hollow, forced smile. The girl sighed.  
"....This unit would not wish to offend it's superior." She said slowly, as if the words choked her. "As it is, presently there have been reports of aberrant unit Regulus being awakened. I will be investigating the matter shortly." The apparition stopped smiling for the vert first time, casting a most displeased look, before glancing down, as if ashamed. The girl blinked.  
"You have not failed... Unit Megaman Juno. Not in the least. You merely followed protocol." She sighed. Juno's ghost seemed to sigh depressively.  
"Yes, you've brought that promise up before, but your dead, I don't see how your bound by it anymore."   
Juno's apparition looked at her sadly, as if the words pained him. The girl couldn't help but feel a similiar pain nagging at her stomach..  
"My designation is Diffusion now..." Diffusion said slowly. Juno stared, as if asking several questions at once. Diffusion winced.  
"Sir, as previously stated, it would be im-" Diffusion was silenced as the apparition suddenly grabbed her and held close to her, conveying a rare and complete disregard for protocol, laws, and any other restrictions that kept the purifier from behaving as a normal person in his presence. Then, Juno floated back, one hand on Diffusion's cheek as he vanished. Finally, he was gone, for now. Diffusion curled up against a wall and a computer.  
"Juno..."  
  
Andromeda and Ryou looked at the ruin entrance, fascinated. Ryou had only been with Andromeda a week, and he spoke well enough to be understood. All Andromeda knew was he was a type of unit called a Servetor. He'd also mentioned a more human form, but he was having difficulties changing, so, for now, he remained a bird.  
"What do you think is in there, Ryou?" Andromeda asked her companion. Ryou growled.  
"Something bad." He remarked. Andromeda sighed.  
"You can stay here and wait..."  
Ryou shook his head and nuzzled Andromeda's arm.  
"No way!" Ryou said firmly. Andromeda sighed, and walked in. Ryou followed Andromeda, eying the area. It was as a tomb; no light, and walls a dark grey and black. There were no Reaverbots; and it was dismally mute save for a low hum of computers. Andromeda approached a massive door, and Ryou stopped.  
"No!" He said, scared. "I stay here! Bad things inside! No go in!"  
Andromeda sighed. She felt strange things coming from that room; and every instinct told her to listen to Ryou. Still.. Andromeda looked at Ryou.  
"I'll go alone, then!" She said with a tone of finality. She stepped up and the door opened into a command center. Computers hummed; this had to be it, the core of the whole area. Andromeda stepped carefully over to a console, alert for any traps. Finally, she pressed a couple keys. A low rumble emitted as a massive capsule like object emerged. It opened, and inside was what looked like a young man with aquamarine hair, red armor, and, upon opening them, red eyes. 


	2. Smart move, stupid!

Chapter 2: Smart move, stupid!  
  
Diffusion woke up to freezing cold jabbings in her right shoulder. She yawned.  
"Uhn... I'm up, sir." Diffusion said, crankily. "What is the problem?" Juno materialized, and tugged at her arm in a half panic, half pushy state. Diffusion blinked, looking at the state Juno looked like he was in.  
"....WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE REPORT OF REGULUS' REACTIVATION ARE TRUE?" Diffusion asked, completely forgetting her manners. Juno's insistance got rougher.  
"Forgive my ill manners. This is a serious situation, it must be reported to Mo-"   
Juno slapped Diffusion across the face. Normally, the well mannered beaurocratic unit only attacked when it was going to discipline someone, or in self defense, so Diffusion knew he was upset with her.. Diffusion rubbed her face.  
"I..." Diffusion looked mildly shocked. Juno was ready to carry her whereever he wanted her to go himself before Diffusion got up and went over to the main PC. Juno seemed to stare over her shoulder in curiousity. Diffusion finished typing her commands and a massive capsule rose slowly from the ground. Juno stared at Diffusion before vanishing. Diffusion walked over and opened it. Inside was a figure with soft medium length purple hair; white and black armor, and no visible weapon. It seemed calm, as it's eyes opened; silvery, and it glanced around before smiling weakly.  
"Medley... I thank you." It said. It seemed a little perky. Rather, he. Diffusion winced at the words as Juno rose, floating.  
"Now, I must locate Regulus." The unit said, and stalked out. Diffusion sighed.  
"Juno...."  
  
"Who're you?" Andromeda looked at the man, tilting her head to one side. He walked up to Andromeda and took her chin by one finger.  
"I..." He breathed. "Am Unit Regulus. You must be Unit Andromeda. I am... CHARMED to meet you." Regulus touched his lips to Andromeda's lightly, before she slapped him. He jerked back, rubbing his face.  
"Impertinant little..." Regulus was getting, to say the least, miffed. Andromeda glared darkly.  
"Don't touch me, you.... You..." Andromeda snarled. Regulus seemed incredibly smug.  
"Feisty... I like that in a woman. But for now... You must die." Regulus drew his arm back, forming a cannon. Andromeda jumped back, alarmed. Suddenly Regulus whipped the cannon forward and fired a laser. Andromeda stared a second, then ran, every impulse telling her that lasers were a surefire way to end the day on a sour note. Fast. Andromeda soon dove down, the laser grazing her arm. Regulus prepared another shot as Andromeda bolted out the door, and past Ryou. Ryou trilled in suprise and followed in a flurry of speed. Andromeda scurried out of the ruin, Ryou following, and they dove into hiding as Regulus ran past. Once clear, Andromeda examined her arm.  
"I'm gonna need lots of bandages...." Andromeda muttered. Ryou nuzzled against her. Andromeda stroked his beak and settled to rest in the bushes. Ryou, although massive and barely hidden, draped a wing over Andromeda protectively as she lie on her unijured side, trying to keep her arm from bleeding too badly.  
  
He arrived on the island in a matter of hours. He'd gained an enchanced flight capability thanks to small thrusters Diffusion had been thoughtful enough to install in his suit. He didn't understand, all he worried about was dealing with the situation at hand. He calmly floated for the tomb Regulus had been sealed in, glancing at his surrounding warily. Finally, he thought he saw a wing. However, it vanished into the brush. Juno reached to part the brush, and blinked in suprise. A white bird-like Reaverbot had a wing draped over a girl in black with blonde hair, who looked like she was sleeping. Spotting him, the Reaverbot gave a shrill cry of suprise that made the girl woke with a start.  
"Ryou? What? What!?" She looked at Ryou. Ryou nudged her good arm urgently.  
"What's wro-WAAHH!" Andromeda looked at their 'company' in suprise.   
"Who...?" Andromeda looked genuinely puzzled. Juno blinked again, then lifted her out of the brush.  
"Unit Andromeda...?" He sounded suprised. Adromeda squirmed, to no avail.  
"Who ARE you?!" Andromeda demanded. Juno ignored her struggles and took to examining her arm, pinning her firmly in one arm as he spoke.  
"My designation is Megaman Juno. Is your memory faulty?" Juno asked, as he finished looking over her arm. Andromeda wriggled.  
"What the hell? You sound like a Reaverbot!" Andromeda growled. Juno stared her in the face.  
"Define 'Reaverbot'." Juno said. Andromeda, uncomfortable with being stared at, decided to answer, figuring keepoing silent woul't be good for her health.  
"A type of Machine that lives underground." Andromeda explained. Juno didn't change expressions. Andromeda sweatdropped at the smiling Reaverbot as he finally put her arm down. Juno seemed to hesitate before draping his arms around her and squeezing tightly.  
"AUGH! IT'S GONNA KILL ME WITH HUGS!" Andromeda managed to squawk before Juno continued, only making her mental state worse. She fought against the attention to no avail.  
"YOU WORRIED ME ANDROMEDA." Juno said with a slightly harsh tone. Andromeda could only wonder what he was so happy about, and if he was that intellegent. She finally wriggled free and jumped back.  
"G..Get away from me!" Andromeda said, shuddering. Juno tilted his head to one side, looking like a puzzled puppy.  
IWhy... Is Andromeda not functioning properly?/I Juno pondered. IIs her memory malfunctioning?/I Juno felt slightly scared; he didn't want to lose his sister, not after all they'd been through in their younger years. Medley's death and current incarnation hurt enough, but now this... Juno finally slumped to the ground. Andromeda blinked at him in puzzlement.  
"What's wrong with you? How do you know me? And why do you smile like that?" Andy asked. Juno looked Andromeda in the eyes, his own reflecting a deep sorrow.  
"I promised someone long ago I would not stop smiling like this, and a beaurocratic unit has a priority to keep any oaths it may take." Juno said back. Andromeda blinked.  
"I see... I think. I thought it was a mask." Andromeda said with a shrug. The half-assed conversation was interrupted by Ryou glancing up and around in a panic.  
"Ryou?" Andromeda blinked. Ryou fluttered, alarmed.  
"He's coming..." The alarmed pheonix type said, fluttering his wings. Andromeda leapt to her feet.  
"Aw... SHIT." 


	3. Memory

Chapter 3: MemoryBRBR  
  
"Lets scram!" Andromeda said to Ryou. She glanced at Juno, who already got to his feet, glaring around.BR  
"Gah, we can't ditch this guy..." Andromeda said. She grabbed Juno by the wrist and tore off at top speed, literally dragging him along; a feat for anyone not cybernetic or a machine.BRBR  
  
They finally entered Andromeda's shop, and Andy sank to her knees panting, releasing Juno. The beaurocratic model took one look at her before speaking.BR  
"You require a recharge." Juno said calmly. Andromeda got up, faking being totally awake.BR  
"I AM JUST FINE! Now if you'll excuse me, I will be on the couch." Andromeda said. She then literally flopped onto the couch, and lay on her side. Within moments, she was asleep.BR  
"...I beleive I told her she required a recharge." Juno said, looking at Ryou. Ryou stared.  
"Uh huh." Ryou said. He then toddled off into the kitchen. Juno sighed then sat next to the couch, mulling over past events.BRBR  
  
"No! You will not deactivate! I forbid it!" Juno said, anxiety in his voice; the first time he expressed and emotion so highly. Medley looked Juno in the face.BR   
"I'm.. Sorry.. Juno.. But don't be sad... Keep smiling... Please...?" Medley said quietly. Juno held her closer. BR  
"I shall... I promise I shall.. Medley... I..love you..." Juno said quietly. Medley looked at Juno, and smiled weakly.BR   
"Juno.. I love you too..." Medley said as she closed her eyes. Seconds later, she went limp. Juno's eyes widened. BR  
"Medley! Wake up!!" Juno cried, shaking her gently. When she didn't respond, he held her body tight against him, and, for the first time, he wept.BR  
The battle ended several hours later, but Juno felt no sense of victory. He kept in his quarters, still cradling Medley's body. He was aching inside; he would give about anything just to have her back. However, he finally had to get the casualty report for Mother. Silently, Juno placed Medley's body into a small capsulesque storage unit; padded, in case it stored any machine.   
Before sealing the unit, Juno took a small red rose out of a storage compartment and clasped her hand around it. Finally, he kissed her lips softly before sealing the unit. A knock came at Juno's door as soon as he finished. Juno opened the door, and down upon the small messenger. The messenger presented him with a feild report and scurried away to it's tasks quickly. Juno unfolded the small peice of paper silently, and began to read. The battle had been won, but many of the humans who had joined in were dead, and the rest, severely injured.   
Reading on, Juno stopped. His sister had been reported as missing after the battle. Juno felt his pain worsen; why his sister? Why now? He didn't know. He didn't know if he'd ever find out. Juno silently crushed the slip of paper, and filed the report, but his heart wasn't in his work. He felt empty; lost, and horribly alone. BRBR  
  
IEven after the war, no trace of his sister had been found. It was as if she had vanished. Juno recalled, in desperation, a slight telepathic link the two had shared when they were much younger, a safeguard to prevent their deactivated. In a world littered with death and machines, save one human, whom the entire System had been reconfigured to serve, Juno hoped it still functioned. There had been no use for it  
in years; until now. Silently, he tried to focus. He felt another presence, and he knew he had succeeded. However, all he could hear where questions. He felt alarmed; it was as if she was younger all over again, but he remained 'adult'. However, paitently, he answered her questions.  
~Who are you?~ A tiny voice asked. Juno responded as gently as he could.  
~I am not able to tell you yet.~ Juno responded. He could feel Andromeda's puzzlement.  
~Why not?~ The voice asked again. Juno contemplated his word choice before answering.  
~It is not time yet. I will tell you at some later date.~ Juno replied gently. There was a breif pause.  
~Do you know my name? I can't remember anything, and my head hurts me so badly...~ The little voice said, nerviously. Juno replied promptly.  
~Your designation is Andromeda Juno.~ Juno said, calm.  
~I can't move... I'm scared...~ The voice said.  
~Focus on repairing yourself. Perhaps, we shall meet again.~ Juno said before severing the connection. Juno stared down at his chamber floor. His own sister... Her memory must be damaged. She couldn't recall his existance. He really was alone. First Medley, now his own sister taken from him in a way... The Beaurocratic unit clentched one hand in a fist, forcing himself to smile. There was no use in continuing to keep up functioning. He could hide, hibernate, in a chamber, monitering the island. He would only awaken once, every hundred years, and if the population of the soon forthcoming carbon units exceeded the preset number, he would reinitialize the island.  
He had no room for emotion as he functioned. Perhaps, when he ceased, he would be able to express feelings again.BRBR  
  
Juno stared at the younger beaurocratic model before him. Aquamarine hair. Red armor; trimmed in black. And yet, he was consumed with hatred. A hatred deeper then Juno had ever known; a lone desire to annihilate the system; even Elysium itself! Juno held back his rage as he finally knocked the unit into what he hoped was a state inable to function. He almost literally heaved the unit into storage, a capsule.  
"Unit Regulus, I now take it as my duty to deliver your final sentance. For you crimes against the system and the Master, I initialize my perogative to terminate your program, and sever your connection to Mother." Juno said. He then added what seemed like a somewhat spiteful tone, breifly more like Medley had. "Goodbye, Regulus."/IBRBR  
  
After this point Juno's memory was choppy due to his times in hibernation, up until his own termination.BRBRI  
  
"Go ahead and shoot me. My backup files are already being stored on Eden. I... ea..ger...ly.. a..wa..i..t my....ne...xt ac.....ti.........va........tion....." Juno whispered, fading out, a smile upon his face. He claimed to await activating as he died, but truly, he felt little reason to survive. He had lost everything long ago; he welcomed death with open arms. He hadn't found out if his sister was dead; and he had lost the only one he every loved. The one joy left he felt at the end was the thought of seeing Medley's smiling face again after he passed on. She would have been proud; he had kept his promise to the end.BRBR  
  
It was only a couple days before Juno realized his spirit wasn't able to move on. It infuriated him; Why wasn't he able to leave? What was worse, he soon learned the injury that had Andromeda in it's grip so long ago hadn't been fatal; but now he was inable to do much but watch. It hurt to watch; a lonely feeling would take him. He decicded to focus on monitering Main Gate, although part of him somehow kept a watch over other places. He knew much of the things occuring in the world. Finally, he noticed someone new, someone in the Gate he wasn't sure he'd seen before; a Purifier unit named Diffusion was was rebuilding him. She had a slightly negative attitude, he didn't know why. However,  
she soon came to be able to understand it when he tried to speak, and she made a good conversation partner, except he knew nothing of her past. Still, she'd been an unusually caring sort to him until he had to return to duty....  



	4. Deadly Encounter of the Third Kind

Chapter 4: Deadly Encounter of the Third Kind  
  
Juno sighed as he finally recapped his personal events and he glanced at Andromeda, wondering. Finally, he closed his eyes and began to focus. Soon, he felt some other presence, and his smile brightened a bit. Now atleast he understood why she didn't know him; her memory had never been repaired.  
~Who are you?!~ A tiny voice demanded. It was the same one from years before, only unafraid.  
~Only I.~ Juno responded. ~Or have you forgotten our meeting?~  
~You..The voice from before! Can you tell me who you are now?~ The tiny voice asked. Juno thought. He couldn't tell her so much at once. He'd better take it gently.  
~I am your brother unit.~ Juno finally replied.  
~Brother Unit? I have a family? How come you talk like that?~ The voice asked, brimming with confusion.  
~Yes, you are my sister unit. As for your second question, it is importaint for me to use proper terminology and grammar.~ Juno said.  
~I want to see you! You could tell me about myself!~ The voice said happily. Juno hesitated. Dare he? Perhaps he shouldn't, but to finally be with his sister after so long... He decided to brave it, and hoped she took it well.  
~If you feel strong enough, I am here with you.~ Juno said softly.  
~Here? Here where?~The voice asked in confusion.  
~All you must do is open your eyes... And please do not be afraid of what you see.~ Juno said, calm, before wincing as Andromeda opened her eyes.  
~Where are you? All I see is this guy I just met.~ The voice said. Juno visibly facepalmed.  
~That is I. It is who I am.~ Juno responded, calmly. Andromeda sat up.  
"We're related?" Andy said, blinking. Juno nodded.  
"Prove it." Andromeda said. "I want a DNA test." Juno stared at Andromeda and sighed before replying.  
"That would not be possible for us." He said calmly. "We are physically inable to have a... 'DNA test'."  
"I still want proof." Andromeda said, frowning. Juno grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.  
"Come with me then. I know of a way." Juno said. Andromeda blinked and urped as Juno lifted her off the ground and turned to go out the door.  
  
Diffusion landed on the island and glanced around.  
'Why I'm still chasing after Juno, I'll never know. I mean, I love him, but, he'd never know me like this. He doesn't know who I am at all.. And I always tried to tell myself to never chase anyone, even if I love them. Maybe I've changed, or maybe I never figured in the concept of actually finding someone who didn't use me.' Diffusion thought her mind drifted to earlier years.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Medley sat upon a staircase at her school. Five months ago her father was, to put it bluntly, killed in a housing accident. She had used the insurance to pay off the bills, luckily. Right now her focus was school. She had some friends, but noone knew she lived alone. And presently, she felt awful.  
"Medley? Whassa wrong?" Another girl said, sitting down. Medley stared straight forward.  
"I hate men. Their ASSHOLES." Medley snorted. Her friend gaped.  
"Taylor DUMPED you!? But you were such a cute couple!" She cried. Medley snorted.  
"Screw that. So far I've never met anyone I'd chase all over the globe for. And I never will anyhow, Men aren't worth the time or effort. I don't care... Even if I manage to fall in love again. I'll just stick to working with kids. Atleast their too innocent to know it if they cause trouble. Frankly... No offense meant, but humanity is a peice of shit. I can't say the Machines are, I really don't give a crap anyhow. Heck. I'd just like to watch most people eat laser." Medley said. Her friend was silent a minute before speaking.  
"Medley..." She said. "Why are you so angry? Do you really want to see people die? Why have you gotten so cold?" Medley just turned away.  
"You'd never understand...." Medley said quietly, getting up to walk away. Her friend watched her leave.  
"When will you break out of your icy prison....?"  
  
Three years passed. During this time Medley was forced to drop out of school, and her home had been repossessed when she was unable to make payments. She didn't care anymore. During this time she had managed to learn about Machines however. She respected them more then humans. It was gratifying to know there were some beings with intellegance on the planet, however, her standings made her several human enemies. Not that she cared. She would be happy to dead. She'd actually attempted suicide once or twice; she felt she'd hit rock bottom and she had no way back out. Silently, she pulled out a sharp peice of metal and held it to her wrist when she heard bickering. Medley got up and listened. Humans and a Machine. Medley uttered a growl and went to investigate. Glancing down, she just felt her temple boil over. Gangsters. She'd had trouble with sorts in gangs before, usually over territory. Not a gangster herself, it was some miracle she beat them, and not vice versa.  
"Hey, don't you little BOYS have something better to do, rather then pick on a guy? I mean puh-leeeaaaaze!" Medley snarled. The gangsters shifted slightly, uneasy.  
"I said LEAVE HIM." Medley said, venom dripping from her tone. The leader stepped forward.  
"Who are you?" The boy asked.  
TAYLOR..... Medley thought, annoyedly. No wonder he dumped me those years ago, not only is he a druggie, he's a gangster and I ABHOR gangsters. Damn him.....  
"The name's Medley. But that will be the least of your concerns in a couple minutes!" Medley said with a smirk, lunging. Taylor smirked back after a second, in recognition, and lunged as well, and promptly became locked in battle as the startled Machine watched in suprise. He was rather cute...For a Machine. A male for that matter. Medley slightly enjoyed the suprise on his face; it added to the cute look. A sharp pain in her shoulder brought her back to reality as Taylor pulled the dagger from her shoulder. Taylor and his friends fled, leaving Medley alone with the stranger. A couple moments later, she felt him touch the wound. Medley growled instinctively.  
"What do you want? You better get out of here before more thugs come." Medley snapped.  
Not that I should care. Medley thought to herself. She suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her and lift her from the ground and hold her in a carrying position. She cast the stranger a glare..  
"Are you listening!!??" Medley snapped once again.  
He seems different from other men. Wouldn't a normal male just leave me alone? I sort of like him... I think... But he hasn't said a word. Perhaps he's the strong silent type. Medley thought to herself, her romantic side half kicking in. Still... She didn't dare risk more pain. Not like what happened with Taylor. And still, half of her encouraged her to trust him. Medley gave a small sigh, unnoticed, as they entered a hospital.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"He's still different from other men I've seen... He's warm. He cared about me.. He actually gave a damn when noone else did... He's the only reason I didn't kill myself." Diffusion mused aloud.  
"How sad... Too bad he has to die." Came a voice from behind. Diffusion whirled around and she narrowed her eyes.  
"I'm suprised you function, Regulus." Diffusion snarled. Regulus brushed one hand against her cheek.  
"No need for formalities between us, my dear Medley." Regulus sneered. Diffusion suddenly blanched.  
Regulus is TAYLOR!? Diffusion thought in alarm. I can't let him do this...  
"Medley is dead, Regulus." Diffusion growled. "I am unit Diffusion now." Regulus snorted, disbeleiving.  
"After what you just said, I could hardly beleive it." Regulus snarled. Diffusion snorted.  
"I see you've let your hatred consume you completely." Diffusion growled. Regulus snorted.  
"The System is worthless except to spoil the last of our kind left alive. It serves no use for any of us." Regulus said, narrowing his eyes.  
"The System gave all of us a second chance." Diffusion growled.  
"And we should use this chance to exact our revenge! The Machines have turned us into their slaves!" Regulus snarled.  
"NO!" Diffusion cried. "They only wanted to live side by side with us peacefully! We ought to be grateful they gave us a second chance to live!"  
"If you won't help me... Then I will be forced to kill you." Regulus snarled. "Good bye." Regulus raised an arm, and fired a laser beam at Diffusion. 


	5. Secrets Told

Chapter 5: Secrets Told  
  
Juno headed for a clear stop to take off when he heard a laser go off. Ryou churred, tensely.  
"Unit Regulus." Juno snarled. Juno set Andromeda on the ground.  
"I am sorry. I have urgent matters to attend to. I request that you refrain from following me." Juno said. Before Andromeda could reply, Juno strode toward the sound, which had been close.  
  
Diffusion had barely leapt out of the way in time. She glared at Regulus and started to aim to fire her own kind of blast when another laser caught her off gaurd, striking her right side and arm.  
"I will only ask you again once. Join me, Diffusion." Regulus snarled. Diffusion growled.  
"Hell...No." She snarled.  
"Then I hve no choice, you are my enemy." Regulus said, firing another laser. This one was canceled out by another laser, from another source. Regulus turned to face Juno as he stepped into view. Regulus snorted.  
"We meet again, Unit Juno. But," Regulus snarled. "This does not concern you."  
"Surrender Regulus, and the punishment will be light." Juno said, dryly.  
"Go screw yourself." Regulus said. He promptly lunged. Juno nailed him in the chest with a laser. Regulus gave a startled cry and rose, cluthcing the wound.  
"You win for now, Juno. But your victory will be short lived." Regulus snarled. He turned and fled before Juno could stop him. Juno glanced at Diffusion, who was clutching her right arm.  
"You're damaged." Juno said, slightly amused. "It was foolish to attempt challenging Unit Regulus in the first place."  
"Hn. I can take care of myself." Diffusion said, feircely. "I just need to cover this for now." Juno watched, his smile undaunting.  
"You look like one of those who were ressurected." Juno said calmly. Diffusion shrugged.  
"Yeah... What of it?" Diffusion said.  
"I understand you often use your former designations. Have you met one with the designation Medley?" Juno asked. Diffusion glanced down, stopping.  
"I know her." Diffusion said softly.  
You have to tell him, now. Diffusion thought.  
"But you wouldn't know her on sight, I think." Diffusion said quietly. Juno sighed.  
"She's changed her physical appearance." Juno said quietly. "I do not see where it would matter what she looks like now. I must... See her again."  
"Why would you want to?" Diffusion snorted.  
"Because..." Juno said. "I still feel for her."  
"...She misses you, you know." Diffusion said, glancing away.  
"And I her. ..Answer me. Why do you look like she did?" Juno finally asked. Diffusion stared up. It was now or never.  
"Only most of my body changed. My facial appearance and hair color never changed." Diffusion said, almost mutely. Juno stared at her before wrapping both arms around her.  
"Medley... You... Function..." He said. Diffusion returned the embrace and said nothing.  
  
Andromeda fidgeted nerviously. She had a serious dislike of staying in one place too long. It made her uneasy. Finally, she crossed her arms across her chest.  
"That's it, I'm a sitting duck out here. Lets ditch, Ryou." Andromeda said, slinking off. Ryou blinked and followed. The duo walked toward town when Andromeda spun to face a noise from behind.  
"Shit..."  
  
Juno led Diffusion into the area where he had left Andromeda, and paled.  
"Andromeda?!" Juno asked, looking around. Diffusion blinked.  
"Huh?" She had a look of puzzlement. Juno sighed.  
"My sister unit... She's missing." Juno said, glancing around. Diffusion glanced around.  
"She might be hiding." Diffusion said calmly. Juno tried again.  
"Andromeda, this is not humorous!" Juno said firmly, getting no response, he panicked.  
"I must locate her immediately. She has no idea of the danger she's in." Juno said. Diffusion nodded.  
"I'm going with you." Diffusion stated calmly. Juno stared her in the face.  
"Nod, Medley, I am afraid I must prohibit you from accompanying me on this." Juno said. Diffusion crossed her arms.  
"This isn't District 12, Juno. We're dealing with Regulus on his home turf so far." Diffusion said. "Besides... You can't do this alone."  
Juno stared for a moment, trying to give her a logical reason for staying put, but he had none. Sighing, he just turned and started trying to track Andromeda down.  
I simply can not understand the mental function of females. Juno thought to himself.  
  
Andromeda leap out of the way of one of Regulus' lasers and brought both hands forward and somehow returned fire with her own lasers.  
He uses lasers just like I do. But... I thought I was able to manipulate my ki, not fire something like machine. Maybe that Juno guy was right...? Andromeda thought to herself. Andromeda rolled out of the way of one laser and was plastered by another. She gave a cry of pain and landed on her side. Regulus stepped forward and prepared to fire what Andromeda felt would be a final shot.  
"I should have finished you off years ago..." Regulus snarled, aiming to fire a final shot.  
"NO!" Regulus was knocked down by a smaller figure, a boy, likely no older then nine or ten by apaerance. He had a mop of white hair and red eyes, and he wore a black form fitting tanktop with a strange red mark on the front. He also wore black tights and black boots. One hand was pointing at Regulus' face.  
"Go away!" He snarled. Regulus growled at his attacker in surprise.  
"This isn't over between us..." Regulus snarled at Andromeda before leaping into the underbrush. The young lad helped Andy to her feet.  
"Who are you?" Andromeda asked. He beamed happily.  
"Not who! Ryou!" He replied. Andromeda gaped.  
"You did it!" She said in suprise. Roy nodded.  
"Is he really coming back?" Ryou asked.  
"I don't know, Ryou..." Andromeda said, sighing. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and turn, ready to fight again....Mentally anyway.  
"Andromeda, I ordered you to remain where you were!" Juno said. He looked less then thrilled. Andromeda gulped.  
"What happened?" Juno asked, glancing at the damage from the fighting.  
"I was attacked by someone. It's no big deal." Andromeda shrugged.  
Mentioning it was a pissy Reaverbot that seems hellbent on kicking my ass is probably not a good idea right now. Andromeda decided to herself.  
"Did he tell you a name?" Juno insisted.  
"Uhm... Why?" Andromeda finally asked, crossing her arms. Juno gave an annoyed sort of sound and tried sounding as stern as possible while trying to keep up his smile.  
"Because I need to know if it is a dangerious unit." Juno said calmly. Andromeda shrugged.  
"Some asshole Reaverbot named Regulus." andromeda finally consented. Juno was barely able to maintain his smile as his anger did something rare: boil over. 


	6. Final Encounter

Chapter 6: Final Encounter  
  
'I must terminate Unit Regulus before he can reestablish contact with Mother and complete his plan to terminate the system.' Juno thought, angrily. He glanced at Diffusion, who looked like she was studying Andromeda and Ryou thoughtfully. 'And yet I cannot allow either Medley or Andromeda to become involved. I must complete this task on my own, were neither shall be damaged. And I must accomplish this now.'  
"Medley, I want you to watch over my sister." Juno said blankly. Diffusion looked at Juno.  
"Huh? Why?" She asked. Juno placed one hand on her shoulder.  
"There is something I must do alone."  
  
Regulus circled the island irritably. It was time to finish this rivalry, and he knew Juno knew it too. However, Regulus planned to end it on his terms. And now, it was time to try to locate Juno.  
  
Juno finally got himself away from Andy and Diffusion and took to the air. He began to circle, and caught a glimpse of Aquamarine hair. The Beaurocratic model darted for it, catching Regulus off guard. Regulus turned and the two locked their gaze. An unspoken understanding ran between them: This would have to be the final battle.  
"Where shall it be then, machine?" Regulus snarled.  
"It must be over the water. No carbon is to be involved." Juno responded, his tone mute save for a slight cold edge. Regulus growled and the two headed for the water. When they were far enough away, Juno stopped, signalling he was ready. Regulus stopped, turned, and the duel began. The two rivals locked themselves in combat; lasers flying at each other double barrel. Regulus dove deftly out of the way of one only to be nailed by another; Juno would dodge left and into the second. Finally, both combatants locked hands and tried to force the other down.  
"Why....Do...You...Insist...Upon...Destroying...The...System?" Juno grunted. Regulus gave a strained growl.  
"Rot...In...Hell...." Regulus strained back. About that moment both combatants' jets failed and they plummeted into the water below.  
  
Andromeda glanced at Diffusion.  
"Do you think Juno's OK?" She asked. Diffusion shook her head.  
"I really don't know." Diffusion replied. Andromeda sank down and mulled over her thoughts a moment.  
"Do you think that Juno guy'll be back? He was awfully nice..." Andromeda finally said. Diffusion sighed.  
"I really don't know. If not, someone has to take over as Master of District 12, and I'm guessing since your alive it'll be expected you'll take on that duty if he doesn't come back. I mean, sure, alot of people in the Syatem assume your dead but it's not confirmed." Diffusion said. Andromeda mulled over her thoughts again.  
"I can't feel Juno anymore." She said nerviously. Diffusion blinked.  
"I.. I think there's some kind of link between us, like telepathy or something. When the connection is going I can feel his presence... But right now I can't." Andromeda said. Diffusion clenched a fist.  
"We'll have to look for him... But we don't know where he went... Though... I'm sure I can try looking..."  
  
After a week passed, Diffusion walked into Andromeda's shop, soaking wet in the aquatic armoring she had borrowed, and shook her head.  
"I found the area.... But only Regulus' body. Juno's missing." Diffusion said. "I'm not sure we can do much for now." She sighed. Andromeda glanced down.  
"What can we do, Diffusion...?" Andy asked. Diffusion sighed, crossing her arms.  
"Not much we can do. He's not at the battle site, so he's alive, somewhere... I'm sure he has good reason for not coming back, but...." She glanced down. "..All we can do is wait."  
"Diff... I'm sorry... If I'd never gone down there..." Andromeda began. Diffusion glared.  
"Don't feel bad. Better you then someone who doesn't even know how to even use our computers. He had to be terminated anyhow..." Diffusion sighed. "We'll just keep waiting and hope Juno returns..."  
"I guess you're right." Andromeda said. Diffusion grinned breifly then glanced out the window at the pouring rain outside, reflecting softly of what both felt inside. 


End file.
